Creating Sinister
by cherryblossomf12321
Summary: Mika is a new Turk recruit. Her first mission along with Cissnei and Reno was suppose to be just a test of her skill… until they find a horrible scene. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **__Mika is a new Turk recruit. Her first mission along with Cissnei and Reno was suppose to be just a test of her skill… until they find a horrible scene. The scientist they've been sent to investigate is a fanatic with a dark secret who wants to unleash horrors on the planet. Set three months after Dirge of Cerberus (Didn't want to make it too much longer… DOC is already a year after AC)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing Final Fantasy VII. Square Enix does and I thank them very much for their wonderful characters and stories __J_

_**Creating Sinister**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Routine**_

Mika knocked before entering the large, fancy office. He was the President. She hadn't expected anything else. The young woman with black hair just past her shoulder blades, and blue-green eyes looked around nervous before saying, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Reno and Cissnei were in there as well. They looked comfortable compared to the newbie. "I did. I have a mission for you… and these two."

"Oh," she nodded, "Of course, sir."

Rufus Shinra gave a small smile, "Relax. It's routine and I doubt you'll run into any real trouble. It's a recon mission. An investigation. There should be no one home. Intel tells us the place will be empty for some time because it's owner has taken leave to Gongaga. This is mainly a test of your recon skills, but don't be nervous. Cissnei and Reno will be there to help any time you need it."

She gave a stiff nod of understanding. "Don't be so stiff, Mika. You'll do fine," Reno grinned, and patted Cissnei on the shoulder, "Right, Ciss?"

Cissnei rolled her eyes, but smiled encouraging at Mika, "You'll do fine."

Mika took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Thank you. When do you want me to leave, sir?"

"In two hours," Rufus replied, "The chopper is ready."

_**2**_

The mansion was huge. If they weren't trying to be discrete, they could've landed the chopper right in the front yard with no problem. Huge as it was, it looked very untended… like the owner had abandoned it. The grass was overgrown with weeds and vines. The paint was chipping in places and a couple of windows that were visible had been busted out. There was an odd feel about the place, and the sooner the mission was over the better. "Our sources said that the guy still lives here," Reno said as if reading Mika's thoughts, "Doesn't look like it, huh?"

"No," Cissnei shook her head, "It sure doesn't."

"I'm dreading what we'll find inside," Mika sighed.

"Either way," Reno frowned, "That's exactly where we've got to be. Let's head in and get this over with."

The three walked toward the mansion. Cissnei whispered, "Look around, Mika. Let us know if you spot anything out of the ordinary."

"I have a question," Mika's eyebrows came together in thought.

"Already?" Reno asked, but then smiled, "I'm just kidding. What's up?"

"Who is this man? Why is the President interested in him?"

"That's a good question," Reno sighed, "He was a scientist. Now, he's no one. He worked in the science division for… let's just say 'old school' Shinra. He was even before Rufus. He worked under Hojo. One day, he just wasn't there anymore. I guess he was too unimportant for Rufus's father to worry about. Now that we're reformed, however, he might be a dangerous problem. We don't know. Rufus didn't care for his beliefs. They're too close to Hojo's. We're just here to see what we're dealing with and why he's back… and so close to Edge."

"I see. Do you think a man of science would need one of those?"

She pointed, and Cissnei and Reno's eyes followed where she was pointing to. What looked like a beat up, wrecked motorcycle was sitting near the garden shed. Vines and weeds had wrapped around it. There was no telling how long it had sit there. Reno suddenly looked thoughtful, "I've seen something like that before."

"It's a motorcycle. We have motorcycles," Cissnei raised an eyebrow, "For this guy it might be strange, but we're jumping to conclusions…"

"No, I mean… that particular one looks very familiar. Where have I seen a model like that before?" Reno asked, scratching the top of his head in thought.

"Well, lets check out the place while you're thinking about it. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," Mika smiled.

"Sure, yeah…" Reno trailed off, "Good eye, by the way. Spotting something like that. I didn't even see it."

"Oh," Mika blushed, "I wasn't really looking for it."

Cissnei laughed, "Well, either way… good job."

The three headed inside. Reno used a fancy looking lock-pick device on the locks and within no time, they were through the door. "Shinra technology at it's finest," he grinned, "as usual. Wish Rude hadn't taken that vacation. He'd have gotten a kick out of this place. He better drink enough for the both of us."

"Make that three of us," Cissnei frowned, looked at the disastrous inside of the mansion.

"Make that four," Mika sighed, her shoulders slumping.

It was a mess. The mansion would've been amazing if it hadn't been covered in dust, cobwebs, and who knows how much dirt. There were weird, horrible smells all around them. The floors were all wood and cracked and scratched up. There was no furniture that could be seen and no decorations you would've expected in a place this grand. The walls were between brown and black… not their natural color. "Watch where you step," Reno warned the girls.

"You've got to wonder if he bought this place to renovate it. You know no one would want to live in it looking like this. No wonder he purchased it then skipped town again," Mika shook her head in disgust.

"No building person is going to touch this place. I've actually got to wonder why it isn't condemned?" Cissnei replied wide eyed.

Reno shrugged, "Lets move further in."

The three began searching around. Mika found that she didn't have to ask the other two a single thing… because there was nothing to ask. Besides the filth, there wasn't a single odd thing about the place. The occasional spider would come out to say hello, but other than that there wasn't a sign of life every being in the destroyed mansion.

Reno and Cissnei were having the same luck. After several hours and after searching the whole first and second floors Reno said, "Nothing. Not even a document. This guy is clean… well…" he looked around, "You get what I mean."

"In the kitchen I saw some stairs leading down. Should we check it out?" Cissnei asked.

"There's still a couple more upper floors, but…" Mika looked longingly at the front door, "I don't see why we shouldn't check the basement. If that's what is."

"I dread it, and I'm not ashamed to say it. If upstairs is like this… think what a basement to a place like this is probably going to look like," Reno shook his head, looking disgusted.

"Might as well suck it up," Cissnei smiled, "If there's a chance something could be down there…"

"I know, I know," Reno sighed, "Let's go."

The three headed to the kitchen and then down the stairs. As soon as Reno opened the old door, all three sets of eyes widened. The room that they stared at was one of those all metal, sterile rooms. All the way down the hall, the whole way was like that. There were at least three doors on either side of the hall. All three were those big metal, industrial doors. "You think your picks will work on these?" Mika asked.

"No way. These doors are card activated. Picks won't work on these type of locks. They'd only malfunction. Doesn't mean we can't get in. Lets find the main box… should be somewhere toward the end? I'll have all of these doors open in less than ten minutes," Reno grinned.

The three continued walking. "Looks like the top level all the way out to the yard is a decoy. It's like that to hide what's down here. We're lucky you suggested this, Cissnei," Mika sighed.

There was a fuse box looking device at the end of the hall just as Reno said. He took a small crow bar looking object out of the pack Cissnei had brought and tore it open. "Oh, it's complicated looking," Mika frowned, unsure.

"Have some faith," Reno grinned, "I'm on it."

He worked for a little while. The two young women stood against either side of the hall and watched in the opposite direction. Mika had an uneasy feeling. Something about this place hadn't felt right as soon as she stepped foot in the front yard. "One, two…" every door down the hall flew open, and Reno grinned, "three. Mission accomplished. Let's have a look and see what's behind door number one. Split up or stay together?"

"It'll be quicker if we split up," Mika replied.

"Yeah," Cissnei agreed.

"Alright. I've got this one. You two take your pick."

Cissnei took a door on the other side of the hall a little bit closer to the basement entrance. Mika took a room on the same side of the hall a door down from Reno's. Mika's room looked like a doctor's room. There was medical equipment, heart rate monitors and IV drips. Mika gasped when she realized they were actually attached to someone laying on a gurney. "Oh, my God! Guys!" she shouted and then she ran to the man.

He was strapped down and there was a gag over his mouth. He had an oxygen mask over his face. His wrists had places on them where it looked like he'd tried to get away. There were red marks under his eyes. He was deathly pale. 'What have they done to him?'

"What's up?" Reno asked, running in the room.

Cissnei was close behind. Mika turned around, with a look of worry on her face, "They're testing on someone. Look."

Reno took one look at the 'patient' and his hand went to his mouth in shock, "You've got to be kidding. He's suppose to be dead."

"What?" Mika asked confused.

Cissnei looked at him quizzically as well. "That explains the motorcycle. That's where I've seen it before. What are they doing to him?"

Reno walked over to where he lay. He picked up the chart at the foot of his bed. His face went from confusion to unexpected anger as he read over the chart. "Reno…" Cissnei began, worried.

"Son of a bitch. That son of a bitch," he said, slowly.

"We've got to get him out of here. They're killing him, aren't they?" Mika asked, horrified.

"Worse than that. And yeah…" Reno sneered, "We've got to get him out of here. That won't put an end to the problem, but it'll take care of one end of it."

Mika reached down to untie him. As soon as she touched the ties, the man's eyes flew open. He began struggling. Startled, Mika jumped back a little and put her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. What sounded like screaming noises were coming from his mouth.

Mika approached him again. Reno put a hand up to stop her, but she shook her head and continued. "Hey," she soothed, touching his forehead, "Hey, it's okay. We're getting you out of here! You're going to be okay. We'll take you somewhere safe… we'll help you!"

He calmed a little, but his eyes stayed on Reno… strange green, cat like eyes. "Hey, Yazoo… that's your name, isn't it?" Reno grinned.

The man sneered. Mika looked confused, "I know that name."

"Of course you do. About a year ago he was one of the ones who attempted to steal Jenova's head and bring back Sephiroth…"

"And succeeded if I remember," Mika interrupted Reno's explanation, "My God. You're alive?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows in shock.

His breathing began to pick up… he was scared. After all that had probably been done to him at the hands of this mansion's owner Mika could hardly blame him. "How are you alive?" Reno asked, wide eyed, "We saw the explosion. Cloud told us all about how you guys…"

Mika sighed, "Doesn't matter. We have to get him out of here. Don't be afraid," she told Yazoo, "Don't worry. It's over. Your safe now."

"Yeah…" Reno sighed, "Yeah, this is heinous. This is worse than torture."

Cissnei nodded in agreement. The look of utter disgust hadn't left her face since she'd laid eyes on the scene. Yazoo's eyes met Mika's and he seemed to be calming. There was a sadness in them now. A look of hopelessness. Mika put her hand on his forehead soothingly again as the three Turks worked to free him from his binds.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**How He Survived**_

"Are you sure?" Rufus exasperated, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Yes, sir," Reno answered, "It's him."

Rufus closed his eyes, "Cloud has to be warned."

"With all due respect," Mika looked nervous as she spoke, "He… sir, he can't even walk. Why must anyone be 'warned' about him?"

Rufus raised his eyebrows. Reno shrugged, grinning. "Don't be so uptight, Miss Collins," Rufus tried not to smile, "I'm not the evil, mean, monster-boss the rumors have made me out to be. Well, in fairness, I _used_ to be, but… not now. You can speak your minds. You don't believe he's a danger?"

"Look at him. He's been hurt badly. This Lovack needs to be brought to justice for doing such awful things to him. It scares me a little to think that there are others who may be suffering the same fate right now."

"Still, Miss Collins, this man was one of three who kidnapped a group of children a little over a year ago and attempted to form a Jenova army with them. His younger brother got a hold Jenova's head and recreated one of the worst nightmares this world has ever known. They tried to destroy the planet. Whether he can walk right now or not is not the question," Rufus looked apologetic, "We need to take preventative measures to make sure nothing like that happens again. Don't worry. I'm not saying he should be executed. He will be treated as kindly as anyone else while he is here. He'll have the best care while on the road to recovery. This is just _in case_. Cloud and the others need to be told. We owe it to them."

"Is he…" Mika sighed, with relief… Rufus really wasn't as bad as some made him out to be, "is he going to be okay."

"He's had a very traumatic experience. We don't really know what all he went through. For all we knew he was already dead. The doctors have looked him over, and physically he seems to be fine. He will live. Emotionally and mentally… we can't be sure yet. We would need to interrogate him."

"Let Mika and me do it," Reno suggested, "He knows me and I think he trusts her. He only let us untie and carry him out of there while she talked to him."

"That's fine. Cissnei, go to Tifa's bar and have a word with them. Tell them what we know for sure and we'll keep them in the loop as we find out more. Have Tseng and Elena come see me. I'll also get a hold of Rude. Reno, as soon you're done with Yazoo go to Wutai and meet Rude. Mika, for now, stay with Yazoo. Watch him and make sure he doesn't become… violent. Lovack needs to be tracked down. We've looked in the places Intel said he'd be, but he must have gotten wind we were looking for him. How, though… I don't know. Mika has a point, though. Someone else could be going through the same hell as Yazoo. We have to hurry."

All three Turks nodded in agreement. Once they were out of the office, Mika turned to Reno, "Hey, thanks for that."

"For what?" Reno grinned.

"You know 'for what', Reno. I can't help it. He didn't deserve that. No one does."

"I know some people that do. Hey," he saw the frown on her face, "listen. You're right about him, though. No, he didn't deserve it… I suppose. I don't recall him 'killing' anyone. He was just a bit psycho… and kidnapped some kids, but they're alive… you know…"

She laughed, "Thanks. I get it."

"Good, cause I'm not good at this," he grinned, "Lets get this over with, huh?"

"Yep."

_**2**_

He looked up at them as they entered the hospital room. For all the world he looked like a normal patient. He, at least, didn't have to be strapped down. The door, however, had to be locked from the outside. There was only a small window, and no human body could've fit through it. 'It's a cell,' Mika thought, 'disguised as a hospital room.'

She shook her head a little at the thought. She understood why they thought it had to be done. It was just that she wished it didn't have to be done. Not after all that he'd already been through. "What?" he asked Reno, as a small smirk danced across his pale lips, "No cuffs?"

Reno gave him a one-sided grin, "Aren't you sick of stuff like that by now."

There was no trace of a smile on Yazoo's face now. It seemed emotionless. The sadness had come back into his eyes, though, "Do you plan to keep me here? Locked up? Are you afraid of me?"

"Nah… you're receiving medical attention, aren't you. That's more than I can say for other people who have tried to kill us."

"And what then? Can I leave?"

Reno frowned, "How did you survive?"

"That's none of your concern. Don't worry. I have no intention of trying to steal anything of Jenova or recreate Sephiroth. He's the reason… my brothers are dead because of him. I was almost killed."

"I see. So you don't care about mommy anymore."

"It's not really my mother is it? Lets just say that maybe that explosion I created knocked sense into me… rather than knocked me senseless."

"Is that a joke?"

"No joke. I'm not going to attempt anything. Can I leave?"

"We're suppose to take your word?"

"Take what you want. Everything else has been…" he put a hand up to his forehead and looked faint.

"Reno," Mika whispered, "look… don't upset him anymore. I understand you have history, but… let me talk to him. Alone for a bit?"

Reno frowned, "Are you crazy?"

"No," she glared, "look… you need to go get Rude anyway. My job is watching him. You'll just be leaving sooner than you thought. I'll let you know any information I get."

"Yeah, okay. You'd better be careful, Mika."

She nodded. Reno put the door key in her palm and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hi," she smiled, "I'm Mika."

"You're the one who wanted to save me."

"The others…"

"No," he smiled a humorless smile, "You're the one who _wanted _to save me. The others only felt that they needed to get me here. I'm dangerous."

"I don't think that you are. How do you feel?"

"I'm not confined anymore. I'm not being injected, poked, and prodded. I'm not being sliced, cut, and stitched. I feel _much_ better."

Mika felt sick to her stomach, "My God, I'm so sorry…"

"You really are, aren't you. I meant what I said. I don't care about finding anything Jenova anymore. My family is gone. I'm alone."

She felt sad… sorry. He'd been through more than physical torture. He'd been emotionally and mentally tortured as well… and not at the hands of a psychotic scientist. "I…"

"Don't look like that," he raised his eyebrows, "I suppose I did it to myself. I probably could've stopped myself if I had tried hard enough. I probably could've stopped them. To be honest… at the time… I didn't want to."

"If you stay here… you won't be alone. That scientist will pay for what he's done, I swear it," she said, angrily.

"Stay here? They're all afraid of me. Of what I _might_ do, but have no _desire_ to do anymore. Rumors and speculation are powerful poisons."

"Rufus Shinra knows better than anyone. I just found out he's not that bad. I'm going to take a chance on you… a bet. I believe you. What about you? Will you take a chance on him?"

"You don't know how much you're asking for. Go on… survive… why not? I had nothing else planned."

'Survive? He might have been going to…' she winced at the thought, but quickly changed her expression to a smile, "Thank you. I'm going to report to the President. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Clothes. Something not a hospital gown… and Mika?"

"Yes?"

"Something not surgical white."

_**3**_

It was a little while before she came back. She'd made a stop by Rufus Shinra's office and told him a little of what Yazoo had told her. After she was done talking to Rufus, he surprised her by showing a bit of trust himself... keys to a room just like the ones the Turks lived in. At least Yazoo would have somewhere comfortable to rest and fully recover.

Yazoo was standing and looking out the little window. The moonlight washed over his pale face. 'He's absolutely beautiful,' she thought, 'Absolutely beautiful… and deadly?'

"You're back?"

She blushed a bit at the thought. "Um… I got you a suit. You look about Reno's size so I borrowed one of his. I got you a black shirt to go underneath it. Let's see… some underwear. These are new. I figured," she laughed a little, "I figured you didn't want to borrow anyone else's underwear."

"No, you're right."

"I got the black shirt because you said nothing white. I can take you out and get you something more to your liking later."

She lay the clothes on his bed. "Thank you," he said, turning back to the small window.

"You're welcome. Can I ask you a question?"

"Why not? That's mainly what you're here for, isn't it? To get to the bottom of _me_?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, no. I'm here to make sure you're alright. What was on that damn chart? What did… what was he doing to you?"

"You mean they didn't tell you?"

"No, I didn't ask. I was angry. I wasn't sure I wanted to know right then."

He looked at her questioningly, "You were angry?"

"Well, yeah."

He sighed, "Ask your President. I'm not…" he winced, "I'm not ready to discuss it."

"No, I understand. When your ready I'd like to hear it from you."

He nodded, "Very well."

"One more?"

He smiled, "You're just full of curiosity. Let me guess what you wish to know this time if I may. How did I survive? If I tell you… will you promise not tell them. I'm not ready for them to know. Not yet. On my own time when I'm sure I can fully trust them."

"Does that mean you trust me?"

"I guess it does."

"I promise."

He nodded, "Alright. Luck. That's how I survived. I overloaded myself with Materia. Loz and I both did. We were already fading at that point. The healing rain was dissolving us. When we exploded, something happened to me. A reverse effect. Instead of continuing to fade… the rain began healing me. It must have been reacting with one of the Materia after it exploded. It's the only explanation I have."

"How did you end up in that monster's basement?"

"I was dazed. I didn't know where to go… what to do. I had to get away and look for Loz, but… I couldn't find him. Not anywhere," there was a sadness in his eyes that almost broke her heart into as he spoke, "It must not have healed him. He died I think, because if he was alive…"

"That's okay. You don't need to go on. I have a general idea. I won't say a word. That story is yours to tell when your ready."

"Thank you. You've done a lot for me… even if you were ordered to do so."

"I was ordered to keep an eye on you… but I was going to do that anyway. Not because I don't trust you, but because I want to make sure you're okay. I want to help."

He nodded, "Thank you."

"You're thanking me too much," she smiled, "Just do me a favor and change. I've got an actual room set up for you. No locks on the doors. Those, too, are Rufus Shinra's orders. He believes you, too, I guess."

"That's surprising."

She shrugged, "Not really. He's pretty pissed about Lovack as well. We're going to get him."

"Be careful," Yazoo's eyes were suddenly filled with a hatred, "He's evil. More so than you ever believed we were. Rufus Shinra has read my chart, correct?"

"Yes. Reno gave it to him right away…"

"Good, then he knows. He'll be prepared for what he may find. You'll stay here, right?"

He looked hopeful… almost pleading. "Sure," she nodded, "I've got to make sure you stay on your feet. You're my charge… by choice, so don't go saying anything about orders again."

He sat on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment. Mika watched him, worried. Maybe the strain of the day had taken too much out. Maybe changing could wait and she'd just take him to his room with a comfortable bed so he could rest… _really_ rest for the first time in only God knew how long.

When he finally opened his eyes, he looked up at her, "I'll change now. Just give me a few minutes."

He went into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later he came out in the Turk suit with the black shirt. She hadn't bothered to get him a tie. It wasn't really necessary. "Hey, it fits good," she smiled, "A bit long, because I don't know if anyone besides Vincent Valentine is as tall as Reno, but other than that… it looks good. Like it was meant for you."

He gave her a little smile, "Meant for me? I don't know about that."

"So, are you ready to see your room. You can get some sleep. I think you could use it. You're still a bit pale."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I can have those tacked later if you like them. That'll give you one more pair that you didn't have a minute ago."

"Alright."

The two walked down the hall and got on an elevator. She pressed a button to take them down a couple of floors. "We all live here. There are apartments inside headquarters because some of us either don't have time to go home… or don't have any other home. Some of us were raised in the company. I'm fortunate to know who my family is. Cissnei doesn't. Reno doesn't care."

"I see."

"You've been given one of them. You'll have a kitchen… I've put a bit of food in the fridge. We'll get you plenty more when you feel up to going out. That way you can get what you like. You have a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom."

"When you said a room, I didn't think you meant an entire living quarter," he said, looking surprised.

"Well, it's not much," she smiled, "and it's not huge, but it's home. For now… as long as you'll let it be."

"I would like to shoot a gun. Do you have a shooting range?"

"Yep. You can do that…" she looked stern, "after you've rested."

"Alright," he sighed.

The elevator stopped and the two got off. She unlocked his door and handed the keys out to him. He looked confused. "You'll need these if you go somewhere and lock your door," she smiled, "It's no fun to lock yourself out. Trust me."

"Do you trust me? This much?" he nodded toward the keys.

"Take them. Go on."

He took the keys and held them up to eyelevel. Then he put them in his pocket. "Tha…"

"If you thank me again, I'll hit you," she frowned, and then laughed, "Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep. When you get up, come find me. I'll probably be on the second floor. Cissnei should be back by now and I kind of want to know what happened with what she was sent to do."

He nodded, "Alright."

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. She laughed a little, and then she headed back to the elevator. 'Beautiful… but not really so deadly anymore, huh? Not to the _good guys _anyway. I wonder what he'll do to Lovack when we find him,' she thought, and suddenly she was angry, 'I hope he kills him… I might help him.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Meetings**_

Reno laughed as soon as he walked into the bar and spotted Rude. He was having a, no doubt one sided, conversation with Yuffie. Rude looked serious as she kept talking about only God knew what. He grinned as he made his way over to them. "I've been waiting for you," Rude gave a nod, looking up, "Rufus called. So Lovack became a problem."

"Oh, and that Yazoo guy is alive," Yuffie chimed in… Reno raised a confused eyebrow and Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Cloud called me. I'm going with you guys."

"Fantastic," Reno mocked excitement, and then sighed, "Yazoo isn't a problem… yet. He seems to have forgotten he was ever obsessed with Jenova, which is good. He's also taken a liking to Mika, which is good. We'll see."

"Who's Mika?" Yuffie asked.

"A new Turk recruit," Rude replied.

"Is she as uptight as Elena?" Yuffie smiled.

"Yuffie, that's not very nice," Reno scolded, but then grinned, "and no. She isn't as uptight, but kind of shy… nervous… but not uptight."

"When do we leave for Edge?" Rude asked.

"As soon as you're ready, partner. The chopper's waiting," Reno told him.

Yuffie frowned, "Chopper," she whined, "You mean we're flying. I can do this. I don't wanna do this, but I can do this."

Reno laughed, "I've got those pills if you need um. I always keep some handy for newbie flyers. I thought you'd be over that by now, though."

"So did I," Yuffie frowned, "and stop laughing. Everyone has something they're afraid of."

"Okay, alright," Reno grinned, "Do you have everything ready, or do we need to make a pit stop at your place?"

"I'm all ready to go," Yuffie gave a nod.

"Let's head out, then," Rude sighed.

"Maybe someday one of us will get to take a full vacation," Reno sighed.

_**2**_

Mika found Cissnei sitting at one of the cafeteria tables, sipping on coffee. The second floor was where they took their breaks. Cissnei waved and smiled when she noticed Mika heading her way. Mika sat across from her. "Hey," Cissnei took another sip of coffee, "What's the bag for?"

"The President gave it to me. It's a gift… another show of trust, he said. It's for Yazoo. How did Cloud and the others take the news, by the way?"

"Well," Cissnei began, "with disbelief at first. I mean… everyone thought Yazoo was dead. Then when he found out what he'd been put through for the last year or longer… he was pretty pissed. I can't blame him. When it was all said and done, he was just glad that Yazoo is actually alive. Cloud said he'd like to see him."

"That's Yazoo's choice. If he wants to then cool. If he doesn't… after all he's already been through… I'm not about to force him. They didn't exactly part ways on decent terms, you know. Not like Cloud and Kadaj. He's still protective of the kid's memory when he talks about him, believe it or not."

Cissnei raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, if I remember the story right Yazoo _shot_ Cloud before he and his brother attempted to blow him up."

Mika frowned, "I know that. I just meant that… it might be weird. How would you feel?"

"Yeah, that's true. Is there anything about this that isn't weird?"

"We can talk to Yazoo about them meeting."

"Or you can talk to him. I don't think he's fond of anyone else. I know he doesn't like Reno."

"Well, he wouldn't have a problem with _you_. I don't know anyone who can't get along with you."

"Stop it," Cissnei mocked embarrassment, "You're making me blush."

The two young women laughed. "My point is he probably just has a grudge against Reno. Maybe he still has a bit of distrust toward the President. I haven't figured that one out yet. Anyone else I think is fine."

"I can talk to him with you," Cissnei nodded, "Since I was the one who went and spoke to Cloud."

"Cool. That way he'll know more people trust him. I think he's sort of worried about that."

Cissnei nodded, "Speaking of… he's coming this way."

Mika turned around. She sighed, "He's already awake? He probably didn't go to sleep at all."

Yazoo made his way over to the table where the young women were. He eyed Cissnei with what might have been caution. She gave a friendly smile, "Have a seat Yazoo."

He looked over at Mika, looking unsure. "Come on. Have a seat," Mika smiled, "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"Some," he replied, sitting down beside of Mika.

"We have some news for you. Cloud would like to see you if it's okay," Mika told him.

"Big Br…" he trailed off, closed his eyes, and then opened them, "Cloud? Why?"

"He thought you were dead," Cissnei explained, "He's glad you're alive, and he wants to see you."

"What do you think?" he asked Mika.

Mika raised her eyebrows, "This is your choice. I don't think I can make it for you."

Yazoo took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then said, "I think I would like to see him. I owe him… I'd like to apologize for…"

Mika put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "If that's what you want, we'll arrange it for you."

He nodded his understanding. "I'll go ahead an make the phone call. I'll get back with you guys in say… an hour?"

"Sure," Mika nodded.

"Okay," Cissnei smiled, and then got up and walked away out of site.

Mika turned to Yazoo, and smiled, "I'm kind of glad you decided to see him. Not just to apologize. You have to know that he doesn't blame you for anything. He never did."

"He should. At least a little."

"I hear he went through something similar some time ago."

"He overcame it. I…"

"Have overcome it," she interrupted, "You _have_ overcome it."

"I have now, but… what did it take?"

"You're too hard on yourself. I have something for you," she gave a little smile, "A gift, I guess. A show of trust? Rufus had these fixed. He said he'd found them after the incident a year or so ago. He gave them to me a little while ago and told me to make sure that they reached you as soon as you were awake. We know you're going to be okay, because if we thought differently," she pulled something out of a bag sitting next to her, wrapped in a white handkerchief, "he wouldn't want you to have these."

She handed him one, and then reached in and pulled out another. Yazoo unwrapped the first, and gasped, "Velvet Nightmare."

The gun looked brand new. Even though it had been destroyed by Cloud, now there wasn't even a scratch on it. It looked exactly the same as it had when he had used it a year ago. "This is a little more sentimental, I think."

She handed him another. When he unwrapped it, he smiled fondly, "I don't believe it. I saw…"

She smiled, "Rufus had them both restored. I don't pretend to know the way he thinks, but it seems to me like he almost knew someone would want them later on."

"Dual Hound," he smiled, "Loz's weapon of choice. Mika, thank you."

She shook her head, "What did I say about thanking me too much," she smiled, "Use them when we find Lovack and we'll call it even."

"Deal," he frowned, and then smiled again… it was the most she'd seen him smile so far, "Remind me to thank Rufus. He won't hit me for thanking him, will he?"

"A joke?" Mika looked surprised, and then laughed, "No, I think your safe if you thank him. Would you like to try the gun out?"

"That," he actually laughed, "that would be wonderful."

"All set up," Cissnei smiled, sitting back down, "He wants you to come by the bar tomorrow morning if you're up to it."

Yazoo's eyes widened, and then he turned to Mika, "Will you two come with me?"

Mika looked at Cissnei and smiled. Cissnei looked a bit surprised, but smiled, too. Mika said, "Sure. We'll come with you."

"No problem. I'll clear it with the President, and we'll leave around noon tomorrow."

"I appreciate it. Both of you."

"No problem," Cissnei replied.

"Now," Mika sighed, and then smiled, putting her hand on Yazoo's shoulder, "What about shooting that gun."

_**3**_

He looked nervously at the bar through the passenger window. Mika watched him from the back seat, and Cissnei from the driver's side. Both young women waited patiently, knowing how hard it must have been. "I think I'd like to go in," Yazoo finally said.

"Okay," Mika nodded, "When you're ready."

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "I believe I'm ready."

The three of them got out of the car, and made their way to the bar entrance. Cissnei opened the door and let the other two go in first, and then she followed. There was a young woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes washing off glasses behind the bar. She looked up when the bell above the door rang. Yazoo looked nervous, but the young woman just gave a warm smile. "Cloud," she called, "Company."

"Hi, Tifa," Cissnei greeted, smiling.

"Hi. You guys go ahead and sit down. He's just in the office," Tifa told them.

"Thank you," Mika nodded, and then the three of them took seats.

A young man that was unmistakably Cloud came out of a room not far from the bar. Yazoo kept his eyes on the table. He said a few words to Tifa, and then made his way over to where the three were seated. "Hey," he greeted the three, not taking his eyes off of Yazoo, "You must be Mika," he smiled, finally looking at her, "I think this is the first time we've actually met."

He extended his hand and she shook it, "Yes, and it's nice to meet you. I've heard plenty about both of you," she smiled, and nodded toward Tifa.

"All good, I hope," Tifa laughed.

"Oh, yes. Of course," Mika smiled.

"Hello, Yazoo. Are you okay?" Cloud, looking genuinely concerned, asked.

Yazoo finally looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to decide not to. Mika put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a stiff nod, "I'm fine, but I need to say something."

"Okay," Cloud nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything I tried to do. If it hadn't been for you… if you hadn't been there… my youngest brother's soul might never have been saved. He would've been trapped in that monster for forever. I repaid you by shooting, and for that I'm truly sorry."

"It seems you really needed to get that off of your chest. It's been forgiven… for a while now," Cloud grinned, "I'm glad you're alive, Yazoo. I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you and your brothers."

Yazoo looked up… he seemed to be getting less nervous now, "I don't know if we'd have let you. It wasn't your fault. It was…"

"You know who I blame?" Cloud cut in, smiling, "I blame Jenova. I blame Sephiroth. Yazoo, I don't, nor will I ever, blame you or your brothers."

Yazoo nodded his understanding. His expression shifted, and he looked like someone who'd had a heavy load lifted off of their shoulders, "Thank you."

"No problem," Cloud sat down next to him, "We've got a lot of catching up to do, you know. I heard a bit about what happened to you. I'm sorry. I won't make you relive that. We won't talk about it right now. Don't worry, though… that Lovack will get what's coming to him. Do you guys have any idea where he's at?"

"No," Mika sighed, "He was suppose to be in Gongaga, but he split."

"Do you think maybe a leak?" Tifa asked, joining them at the table.

"That's a good question," Cissnei raised her eyebrow… she had a dangerous look in her eyes, "If there is a leak, he's either really stupid or… no, he's just stupid."

"To think that someone else…" Yazoo winced, and trailed off.

"We _will_ find him," Cloud assured him.

Cloud had a fire in eyes… determination. Tifa nodded in agreement, looking almost, if not just as, determined. Mika found she really liked Cloud and Tifa. She liked the way Cloud and Tifa were treating Yazoo. Right now he didn't need fingers of blame being pointed at him. He needed friends. He needed to know that the family he had left was indeed here for him. Mika respected Cloud and Tifa a great deal. "For now," Cloud began again, "Let's talk about something else. You thinking of joining the Turks?"

Cloud gestured to the suit he was wearing. "Not at present," Yazoo replied, giving a little smile, "Stranger things have happened, though, as we both know. Who knows what the future will bring. I do like the suit."

The rest of their meeting was spent talking about lighter things. The rest of the time they were there the pained expression never returned to Yazoo's face. He even smiled and laughed a bit. Visiting Cloud was definitely going to have to become a routine thing for Yazoo.

_**4**_

When they returned to the Shinra building Mika walked Yazoo back to his room. He'd had a long day, and he'd even admitted to Mika that he was a bit tired. "You okay?" she asked, as he unlocked his door.

"I feel… better than I have for a while. I believe I can really sleep. I owe _you_ for that, don't I?"

"You don't owe me anything. We're friends."

"Is that what we've become? I've never had a friend before."

"Now you have several. Me, Cissnei, Cloud, and Tifa… more, probably."

He gave a little smile, "I like it. Having friends."

She smiled back, "You get some sleep, okay. We'll talk more after you've rested."

He waved bye as he went through the door. She smiled and waved back, and then turned toward the elevator. That's when Reno came running toward her. "Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere. The President has called a conference. I've been waiting to tell you all day, but… well… come on, I'll explain on the way."

Reno looked excited and pleased all at the same time. "Reno, come on. What's going on?" Mika asked, as the two got on the elevator.

"Well, you know I went to pick up Rude, right. Yuffie decided to tag along. She's staying at Cloud and Tifa's, but she's been snooping around a bit for us. That's why she wasn't there when you guys decided to arrange that little family reunion Cissnei told me about. Well, anyway, you've heard how sneaky she is. I think you've actually met Yuffie, too. She meets with Reeve from time to time."

"I hear she's good at stealth, and yeah I've met her."

"She's damn good at it, because she's found a witness… _slash_… suspect."

"Witness… _slash_… suspect?"

"He's a witness because he's the last person to see Lovack before he left the mansion. He's a suspect because he's actually taken part in some of Lovack's sick experiments. I thought you'd like to know," Reno grinned.

Mika's eyes widened, "Rufus called a conference… why?"

"He just wants to tell everyone what I told you. I pulled some strings, though. Guess who gets interrogate him with me?"

"You mean…" Mika smirked.

"_You_ do."

"You are absolutely amazing. I owe you."

"I know you like him… the remnant, I mean. Yazoo, I mean. Come on, we're wasting time. If you decide to go old school on him," Reno's grin grew, "I'll turn my head."

Mika laughed.

_**A/N: **Whew! A third chapter in one day. I've had them saved for a while, so I just decided to go ahead and upload all I had done, since I only had three done. Thanks so much to all who are reading._


End file.
